The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as `October Sun` and more particularly to a plum tree which produces fruit of large size and very mild low acid taste having a distinctive red-yellow coloration which is mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately September 20 to September 25 is the San Joaquin Valley of central Calif. and which possesses superior storage and handling attributes.